


яркие фотографии

by Failmusical



Category: Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Everything is Beautiful and Nothing Hurts, F/F, Fluff, High School, Lesbian Character, Romance, Teen Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-01
Updated: 2020-08-01
Packaged: 2021-03-06 03:13:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 783
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25656469
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Failmusical/pseuds/Failmusical
Summary: ибуки миода — яркая личность. махиру коидзуми может казаться тусклой на ее фоне, но это только если вы слепой.
Relationships: Koizumi Mahiru/Mioda Ibuki
Kudos: 9





	яркие фотографии

ибуки видела много девушек в своей жизни.

нет, вы неправильно поняли. ибуки, конечно же, девушка открытых взглядов, но она действительно общительный человек — с вечными конкурсами и концертами ей нельзя было быть другой, да и зачем сидеть взаперти, когда столько классных людей существует! ибуки была уверена, что свяжет свою жизнь с музыкой и выйдет за свою гитару, а когда найдет ту самую, близкую ей по духу, то станет играть музыку с ней. чувство полного единения, звук, пронизывающий всё ее существо, полная свобода и полет — вот то, что она хочет испытать.

найти себя, свой путь, а затем ту, с кем по этому пути идти. звучало как план, им и было.

а потом она встретила ярко-рыжую веснушчатую девочку с фотоаппаратом, которая представилась, как махиру коидзуми.

ибуки миода — яркая личность, это всем известно, и она об этом знает: лепит из теста себя любимую, красит волосы в невозможные цвета, играет такую музыку, что у неподготовленных потом в ушах звенит, а еще у нее в общей сложности пятнадцать проколов, и это только на лице. махиру коидзуми может казаться тусклой на ее фоне, но это только если вы слепой.

когда ибуки смотрела на махиру, она видела, как ярко у нее искрятся глаза, когда ей удается сделать хорошее фото, видела, как на ее щеках проступают веснушки, если она долго находится на солнце — а, может, она и есть солнце? рыжее солнце, ласковое, в лучах которого хочется расслабленно прикрыть глаза. 

у ибуки бывает столько энергии, что иногда она даже не может спать, но если махиру позволит ей лежать у себя на плече (перед этим сняв пирсинг, конечно), то есть смысл расслабиться и просто... наслаждаться. ибуки не понимает, как можно чувствовать такое единение и связь не через музыку, но ей понимать и не нужно. 

махиру коидзуми очень идут яркие, цветные рубашки, поэтому ибуки вытаскивает ее из дома во внешкольное время всё чаще.

коидзуми однажды останавливается, чтобы сфотографировать кота. ибуки смеется, а потом фотографируют и её.

на фотоаппарате несколько раз сменяются две картинки. махиру примеряет фото к лицу ибуки, а потом весело улыбается, показывая ей результат. 

— смотри, у вас одинаковые улыбки.

ибуки смотрит и видит котенка с хитрой мордой, будто улыбающийся, а потом себя, и смеется от того, что махиру нашла в них сходство. котенок мяукает на них со скамейки.

— да-да, ты тоже красавчик. — махиру гладит его и ее улыбка мягкая, как тихая знакомая мелодия из радио. 

ибуки внезапно хочет, чтобы ее тоже погладили с такой улыбкой. она что, только что косвенно назвала ибуки красоткой? 

в следующий раз, когда они идут гулять, ибуки покупает махиру неприлично большое мороженое, которое заставляет ее кошелек опустеть от такой неожиданности. до того, как махиру порывается платить за ее дорогу домой, ибуки ей подмигивает, лихо достает гитару и пристраивается на бортик фонтана. пару мгновений перебирает пальцами по грифу, вспоминая аккорды, а потом затягивает непривычно мягкую, но явно собственного сочинения песню. улица становится живой, яркой, раскрашенной в гитарные переборы, прохожие действительно останавливаются послушать. голос у ибуки громкий, но никто не подозревал, что она может озвучить всю улицу при этом не крича. махиру сидит рядом с широкими, как блюдца, глазами. она ловит взглядом бег пальцев по ладам, и сама не замечает, как начинает подпевать, но ибуки слышит, и это делает ее неожиданно счастливой. 

им кидают ровно столько, сколько хватило бы на поезд и на мятную жвачку. 

а одним жарким июльским днем махиру приходит к ибуки домой. все ее стены увешаны плакатами, несколько гитар подпирают подоконник, конденсаторный микрофон в окружении домашней студии и парочка усилителей — посмотри на комнату и сразу узнай ее владелицу. махиру убирает брошенную футболку с логотипом панк-группы в шкаф, как будто всегда знала, где что лежит, а ибуки почему-то сразу переходит к альбомам. 

— я не верю, что это ты. — махиру отмахивается и тянется за розеткой, чтобы подключить вентилятор, а ибуки смотрит на свою фотографию со средней школы. да уж, без пирсинга и цветных волос ее теперь точно не узнать.

— но это я! видишь, улыбка та же. — ибуки клыкасто улыбается, поднося фотографию к лицу. 

— и глаза такие же бешеные. — махиру смеется, но это не звучит, как издевка. она достает фотографию, на которой миода улыбается в обнимку с гитарой, из рюкзака и отдает ее ибуки. — ты можешь взять... если хочешь. 

махиру отворачивается и тень неуверенности проносится на ее лице. ибуки не замечает этого, ахает и хлопает в ладоши от восторга. 

— ты её напечатала! — она налетает на махиру и почти валит ее на пол, та сбивает маленький дешевый вентилятор локтем и он запутывается в своём же проводе. 

— угх, я и для себя напечатала! но кота не отдам! 

слушая доброе ворчание махиру и видя, как та хмурится, а потом улыбается, позволяя себя обнимать, и замечая, как ее сердце бьется слишком громко, а уши по цвету сливаются с волосами, ибуки думает, что, наверное, тоже запуталась, прямо как этот несчастный вентилятор. 

но это вовсе не плохо.


End file.
